Preston Stormer
Preston Stormer is a well-known Hero currently working for the Hero Factory. He his well-known for having captured Von Nebula, the Fire Lord, the Witch Doctor, and the Speeda Demon before their escapes in The Vengeance Attack. Biography Preston Stormer was created in the Assembly Tower of the Hero Factory. At some point in time, he was sent on a mission with team leader Thresher and rookie Von Ness. While fighting the New Stellac Drone, he and a wounded Thresher were left alone with the drone by Von Ness, who escaped in their Dropship. In September 2010, he was assigned to lead the Alpha Team and train the rookie Hero William Furno. This rookie has, after a successful training, proven himself a true Hero in the battle against Von Nebula's Henchbots. In September 2010 yet again, he battled the Villain Rotor at the Merak Mining Center, in which he narrowly escaped. Furno later captured Rotor at Lemus 2, where Stormer had been briefly knocked out cold. Furno also sent Corroder retreating from Penitentiary 1331 days later even though Stormer thought that he shouldn't do so, and he later helped Stormer become his normal-self due to an infection from Meltdown. Furno and Stormer later battled Von Nebula in his "lair" as Natalie Breez, Mark Surge, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk battled Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder and XPlode. Stormer snatched his Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked him into it, which caused his lair to begin to collapse into itself. Furno and Stormer just barely escaped, and Stormer brought the staff to the Hero Factory for safekeeping. Stormer later lead Furno, Surge and Breez into battle against the Fire Lord, Jetbug, Nitroblast and Drilldozer at Tanker Station 22, while they were in their 1.0 forms. However, they were forced to retreat as Surge sacrificed himself to make the Villains back down, to which he failed. Furno pleaded to Stormer to go back for him - yet Stormer said no, and that what he was doing was right. Back at the Hero Factory, Stormer, Furno and Breez were upgraded into 2.0 forms, and they returned to the station to battle the Villains. Julius Nex and Nathan Evo arrived briefly after hearing their call for reinforcements. Breez hero-cuffed Drilldozer, while Evo and Nex hero-cuffed Nitroblast. The Fire Lord retreated into a steel structure full of hero fuel cells, which the Fire Lord began draining. Stormer had everyone open fire on him, which did no good until Surge had taken over Jetbug's ship and flown it down toward the Fire Lord, managing to dismantle his hand with it. The Fire Lord and Jetbug were than captured, and Surge was upgraded into a 2.0 form as well. On his most recent mission, along with Bulk and Stringer returning from another mission, Stormer heads to Quatros, also accompanied by Furno and Nex to attempt finding their stranded ally Rocka. However, the evil Witch Doctor (Stormer's ancient professer) is awaiting there. After an upgrade to his current 3.0 armory, he and the Alpha Team went to the jungle planet Quatros. There, they found Rocka, and while searching for the Witch Doctor they fought Fangz, Raw-Jaw, Waspix and Scorpio creatures. They managed to destroy their corrupted Quaza Spikes, which turned them back into average creatures, allowing a Scorpio to aid Stormer in battling the Witch Doctor (yet only briefly). Since Stormer couldn't battle him alone, Furno and Nex found XL armor for Rocka, which allowed him to fight the Witch Doctor. Stormer statched his staff (just like he did with Von Nebula's) and destroyed it (unlike what he did with Von Nebula's). Upon capturing him, Stormer and the other Heroes return to Makuhero City, and they're currently awaiting their next mission. Hero Factory Alternative Storyline He and Kelvin Bronze were send on a mission unknown. He had, in this mission, didn't lose his teammates Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk. Afterwards, he had gave Bronze the status of full hero. When Akiyama later died, he took lead of the Hero Factory, remaining in this position for so far. Malice Of The Fire Lord Stormer and a few other Heroes travelled to the Lavalval Mountains to search for Fire Lord. After learning he wasn't there, they travelled to Isosia to get info on him from Claw. They learned that Fire Lord was at Makuhero City, and they panicked and ran there. They were too late, and Fire Lord impaled Stormer through the chest. He didn't die, but they failed their mission. Hunting The Hunter Stormer will appear in the upcoming story Hunting The Hunter. The H Team Shortly after the events of Chapter Two, Preston Stormer took two rookies on a mission designed to 'break them in' because he thought that actual experience trumps the Training Sphere. What was supposed to be a small peace-keeping mission turned into a deadly battle against Zobort, resulting in the two rookies' death and the lost of Stormer's arm. Though Stormer lived, he was beaten savagely and he almost died. He is currently in the ER for healing. He was never told about the rookies so that he doesn't have a mental breakdown over the loss of more rookies. Professor Nathaniel Zib believes that these deaths will hit him harder than any other rookie deaths he faced, as it was his idea to take them out, not a mission. Also, since it was an ambush and not a fight, he would blame himself that he escaped alive and his rookies did not. Hero Factory Civil War Stormer was the leader of his faction during the civil war. He fought through many battles to defeat his enemies. He was then merged with Nex and Furno to create NEXT. Appearances *Hero Factory: Born of Betrayal *War Forged *Alternate History: Von Nebula *Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies *Hero Factory II: Ordeal of Fire *Fall of Magma Moon *The Vengeance Attack *Malice Of The Fire Lord *Hunting The Hunter (Not yet released) *The H Team (briefly) *Finally (mentioned only) *Breakout *Millenial Shadow (coming soon) Gallery Images-=.jpeg|Stormer 1.0 Preston_Stormer_2.png|Stormer 2.0 Stormer_fish_mode.jpeg Stormer_3.png|Stormer 3.0 File:Stormer_XL.jpeg|Stormer XL Unknown-1.jpeg Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Alpha Team Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Fall of Magma Moon Storyline Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:The Vengeance Attack Category:Living Heroes Category:Species Category:Armor Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:4.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Teams Category:White Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:The H Team Category:Damaged Category:Veteran Heroes Category:Millenian Shadow